


Serious

by zeroambi



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/zeroambi
Summary: "If you start to cook too, I’m going to get a divorce, just you know.”





	Serious

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluffines with a twist. Not a very original one though. Still I hope you enjoy.

Danny couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. His lordship on his knees getting his hands dirty? There was something seriously wrong with that picture. He slowly went over to the vegetable patch where Brett was burrowing the earth like a mole.

“What the hell are you doing down there? Digging for the lost treasure of the Sinclair’s?” he asked.

“What the hell does it look like?" Brett regarded him impatiently. "I’m plucking out the weeds, as you can see.”

“Don’t we have a gardener for that? I’m sure we have a gardener for that. With double D cups if I remember right,” Danny leered.

“Well, but she’s not here. She never showed up again after the first time, when you demonstrated how to water begonias with champagne.”

“Hey! She had excellent references!”

“Yes, from the strip-joint on Hayden Street,” Brett rolled his eyes at him.

"Ever heard of career jumping, your grace?" Danny said and pointed at him. "Now look at yourself, you've ruined your slacks and your shirt has probably seen better days too."

“It hardly matters. I’ll have to put it in the laundry anyway.”

Danny shook his head. “Plucking weed? Doing laundry? If you start to cook too, I’m going to get a divorce, just you know.”

“Very funny, Daniel,” said Brett, throwing a half-rotten carrot in his direction. “But we would need to get married for that first.”

“Yeah, I guess we would.” Danny conceded. “Any plans for next month?”

"What the …?" This made Brett try to get up from the ground rather abruptly, but he had to stop midway with a pained face. "Ow! Ow!”

"Are you all right?" Danny asked anxiously. “Should I call a doctor?”

“I don’t need a doctor, I need a couch!” Brett groaned and let himself be led by Danny into the living room, via the terrace.

Once Brett was lain down on the couch on his stomach, Danny poured a glass of scotch from the bar and handed it to Brett. He sat down behind him and tried to loosen the tense muscles of Brett's back with a massage.

"Better?" Danny asked after a while.

“Mmm. Yeah, that’s good, keep going," Brett encouraged him. “Were you serious before? About getting married I mean?” he finally wanted to know.

“Believe it or not but I was already serious about that the first time I said it.” Danny answered succinctly.

Brett turned around and gave him an odd look. “That was thirty-six years ago, Daniel,” he pointed out.

Danny smiled. “Well, at least you remember it.”

“Of curse do I remember it. You trampled all over my ermine and almost gave the judge an aneurysm.” They exchanged a look both thinking of the man that set them up. Hard to believe that he was gone for almost fifteen years now.

“Do you really think we could manage before I turn eighty?” Brett inquired.

“Suddenly in a hurry, are we?” Danny asked surprised. “That’s just a bit over three weeks, pal.“

“True, but think of all the betting pools that would get messed up,” he said with a sly expression.

“I’ll call the registry.” Danny offered getting up, but Brett held him back, drew him into a kiss and down onto the couch. “Later,” he said.

***

 


End file.
